Home theater systems are audio-visual systems that typically include numerous consumer electronic components, such as a large high-resolution display device (e.g., television (TV) screen, projector, etc.), a multiple-channel speaker and audio playback system, and video playback equipment (e.g., set-top boxes, optical disc players, streaming media devices). Such systems allow users to experience movies, music, games, and other media provided from Internet-based subscription streaming services, physical media (e.g., digital versatile discs (DVD) or Blu-ray discs), downloaded files, satellite links, or other sources.
A common configuration for a modern home theater system includes a large flat-screen high-definition television (HDTV) or video projector and a 5.1 or 7.1 channel surround-sound amplifier with multiple speakers placed in different locations around the room, surrounding the user's viewing position. The speaker system typically includes at least one subwoofer to accurately reproduce the low frequency sounds from a movie or music track. The TV device can be a smart TV, which provides integrated Internet and home network access and has the ability to execute applications and obtain and store media content from different sources.